Season 2-Week 1
Matchups Monsters @ Missiles - Rematch Kickoff Bone Crushers @ Aardvarks Freeze @ Outlaws Monsters @ Missiles Final Score Team 1 2 3 4 = Monsters 7 3 6 10 26 Missiles 7 14 7 3 31 Monsters Box Score OFFENSE O'Connell: 26/43, 276 YDS, 2 TD, 1 FUMB Edmonds: 16 Carries, 62 YDS, 1 TD; 1 REC, 5 YDS McNally: 2 Carries, 10 YDS Morrissey: 5 REC, 61 YDS, 1 TD Henderson: 7 REC, 73 YDS Law: 4 REC, 44 YDS King: 2 REC, 21 YDS Brothers: 6 REC, 65 YDS, 1 TD Stuart: 1 REC, 8 YDS OFFENSIVE LINE RANKINGS Rankings are on a scale from 1-10. Weighted slightly for playing time. Murray: 9 Thorne: 8 DeAngelo: 5 Greene: 9 Moody: 7 Hannah: 5 Hurley: 4 DIetz: 7 Anthony: 5 DEFENSE Petty: 2.5 Tackles, 2 Sacks, 1 FF Grubb: 1.5 Tackles Beavers: 1 Tackle Ratliff: 1 PD Ball: 2 Tackles, 1 Sack Wolfe: 3 Tackles, 1 FR Elper: .5 Tackles Peck: 5.5 Tackles Florence: 1 Tackle, 1 PD Jordan: 2 Tackles, .5 Sacks Curry: 1.5 Tackles, .5 Sacks, 1 PD Shy: .5 Tackles Bostic: 2 Tackles, 1 INT Baker: 2 Tackles, 1 PD Christenson: 1 Tackle, 1 PD Underwood: 3 Tackles, 2 PD Bacon: 1 Tackle Rennick: 1 Tackle SPECIAL TEAMS Roth: 2/3 PAT, 39 YD FG, 30 YD FG, Missed 48 YD FG Beach: 3 Punts, 99 YDS Middleton: 1 Blocked punt (recovered by MIssiles) Kennedy: 3 Touchbacks, 3 Kick RET, 59 RET YDS. Gary: 1 Fair Catch, 2 Punt RET, 12 RET YDS INJURIES Benedict Elper (Neck), minor injury, -3 OVR for four weeks Mark Grubb (Ankle), minor injury, -5 OVR for two weeks Missiles Box Score OFFENSE Berlin: 27/48, 323 YDS, 3 TD, 1 INT Lehman: 7 Carries, 30 YDS, 1 FUMB; 2 REC, 15 YDS Billings: 6 Carries, 22 YDS Paquette: 10 REC, 93 YDS, 1 TD Compton: 5 REC, 121 YDS, 1 TD Obrien: 2 REC, 23 YDS Justice: 3 REC, 28 YDS, 1 TD Hatcher: 5 REC, 53 YDS OFFENSIVE LINE Cash: 6 Allen: 10 Goodwin: 7 Chamberlain: 5 Connors: 9 Hitchcock: 8 Hughes: 7 White: 8 Marchall: 2 DEFENSE Abbott: 3 Tackles, 1 Sack, 1 FR, 1 PD Lyles: 2.5 Tackles, 1.5 Sacks, 1 FF Clarke: 2 Tackles Wheeler: 1.5 Tackles, .5 Sacks Reyes: 1 Tackle Collinson: 3 Tackles Burdict: 1 Tackle, 1 PD RIchardson: 1 Tackle Dost: 5 Tackles Cox: 1 Tackle Jones: 3 Tackles Endicott: 1 PD Reid: 1 Tackle, 1 PD Dennison: 2 Tackles, 1 PD Beverly: 2 Tackles Ogden: 1 Tackle, 1 PD SPECIAL TEAMS Roper: 4/4 PAT, 51 YD FG Huang: 3 Punts, 113 YDS Moleman: 5 Touchbacks, 2 Kick Return, 34 YDS. 2 Fair Catch, 1 Punt Return, 2 YDS. INJURIES Dallas Lehman (Arm), Major Injury, out 4-6 Weeks Simeon Cox (Achilles), Major Injury, out 6-12 Weeks Bone Crushers @ Aardvarks Final Score Team 1 2 3 4 = Bone Crushers 14 3 0 2 19 Aardvarks 7 17 7 7 38 Bone Crushers Box Score OFFENSE Anderson: 17/36, 194 YDS, 1 INT Young: 20 Carries, 119 YDS, 2 TD Boomer: 6 Carries, 25 YDS; 2 REC, 17 YDS Perry: 1 Carry, 2 YDS Masters: 2 REC, 23 YDS Roberts: 3 REC, 37 YDS Bush: 1 REC, 24 YDS Rock: 1 REC, 9 YDS Gerber: 5 REC, 53 YDS Durbin: 2 REC, 18 YDS Schuster: 1 REC, 13 YDS OFFENSIVE LINE Hoffman: 10 Schulte: 8 Craft: 6 Shafer: 8 Sledge: 7 Paulson: 4 Grizman: 8 Thornhill: 4 Overall Blocking Number: 8 DEFENSE Dunlap: 3 Tackles, 1 Sack, 1 FF, SAFETY Katz: 1 Tackle Webber: 1 PD Jamison: 1.5 Tackles, .5 Sacks Gaunce: 1 Tackle, 1 PD Willis: 1 Tackle Withers: 2.5 Tackles, .5 Sacks Newsome: 2 Tackles, 1 Sack, 1 FR Harper: 1 Tackle Tillman: 2.5 Tackles Brenner: 2.5 Tackles Early: 1 Tackle, 1 PD Hamilton: 4 Tackles, 1 PD Jenkins: 2 Tackles, 2 PD Lloyd: 1 PD Daniels: 3 Tackles Bonds: 2.5 Tackles, 1 PD Sky: 1 PD West: .5 Tackles SPECIAL TEAMS Richard: 2/2 PAT, 43 YD FG Michaels: 5 Punts, 139 YDS Masters: 1 Blocked Punt (Recorvered by Bone Crushers) Jennings: 3 Touchbacks, 3 Returns, 70 YDS. Rock: 1 Fair Catch, 3 Returns, 17 YDS. INJURIES Aaron Lynch (Knee), Major Injury, Out for season (Ran into while standing on sideline) Clark Templeton (Thumb), Major Injury, Out 2-4 Weeks Aardvarks Box Score OFFENSE Diehl: 27/39, 291 YDS, 3 TD Willington: 21 Carries, 102 YDS, 2 TD Grosse: 7 Carries, 29 YDS, 1 FUMB Simpkins: 10 REC, 107 YDS, 2 TD Osgood: 8 REC, 78 YDS Kane: 6 REC, 81 YDS, 1 TD Jansen: 2 REC, 18 YDS Dietrich: 1 REC, 7 YDS OFFENSIVE LINE WIlkins: 9 Monica: 8 Villa: 5 Mitchell: 8 Harmon: 7 Anderson: 2 Patrick: 3 Francisco: 9 DEFENSE Burrier: 1 Tackle Robertson: 1 PD O'Keefe: 2 Tackles Toney: 2 Tackles, 1 Sack Layten: 1 Tackle Wooden: 1.5 Tackles Zamora: .5 Tackles Brabosa: 3 Tackles, 1 Sack St. John: 2 Tackles Betancourt: 1 Tackle Scarborough: 2 Tackles, 1 PD Ndaye: 1 Tackle, 1 INT Keller: 1 PD Bishop: 2 Tackles, 1 PD Bergman: 1 Tackle Starks: 1 PD SPECIAL TEAMS Hokulei: 5/5 PAT, 50 YD FG Carrier: 4 Punts, 198 YDS Whitesides: 3 Touchbacks, 1 Kick Return, 23 YDS; 2 Fair Catch, 3 Punt Return, 16 YDS INJURIES Victor St. John (Ribs), Major Injury, out 2-4 Weeks Sean Bergman (Concussion), Major Injury, out 2 Weeks Brock Carrier (Foot), Minor Injury, -3 for 5 weeks Dylan Storz (Groin), Minor Injury, -2 OVR for 2 weeks Seth Kriedler (Shoulder), Minor Injury, -6 OVR for 3 weeks Freeze @ Outlaws Final Score Team 1 2 3 4 = Freeze 7 3 8 6 24 Outlaws 3 0 0 7 10 Freeze Box Score OFFENSE Southman-Jordan: 31/46, 357 YDS, 2 TD, (1 2 PT Conversion); 1 Carry, 6 YDS Johnson: 17 Carries, 59 YDS, 1 FUMB Knox: 5 Carries, 24 YDS, 1 TD Sandoz: 10 REC, 133 YDS, 1 TD Gibson: 3 REC, 25 YDS, (1 2 PT Conversion) Staler: 1 REC, 9 YDS Joiner: 9 REC, 117 YDS Garza: 6 REC, 61 YDS, 1 TD Wilson: 1 REC, 8 YDS Jenkins: 1 REC, 14 YDS OFFENSIVE LINE Danner: 6 Freeman: 7 Singleton: 3 Buckler: 8 Thorne: 10 Lowe: 1 House: 6 Pugh: 1 Tackles: 8 Guards: 9.5 Centers: 7 Overall Blocking Number: 8.5 DEFENSE Jolly: 3 Tackles, 1 Sack Roush: 1 Tackle, 1 Sack Roslin: 1 PD Springs: 2 Tackles, 1 Sack Wheatley: 2 Tackles Bateman: 2.5 Tackles, 1 Sack Farabaugh: 3 Tackles, 2 Sacks, 1 FF Macklin: .5 Tackles, 1 PD Cunningham: 4 Tackles, 1 Sack Murray: 3 Tackles, 1 FR Harden: 2 Tackles, 2 PD Service: 1 Tackle, 1 INT Jarvis: 3 Tackles, 1 PD Lawson: 1 Tackle, 1 PD SPECIAL TEAMS McDowell: 1/1 PAT, 49 YD FG Crawford: 3 Punts, 147 YDS Glenn: 1 Touchback, 2 RET, 57 YDS Carlisle: 3 Fair Catch, 3 RET, 41 YDS INJURIES McDowell (Hip), Major Injury, out 12-16 Weeks Danner (Wrist), Minor Injury, -4 OVR for 3 Weeks Outlaws Box Score OFFENSE Boyce: 31/43, 328 YDS, 1 TD, 1 INT Flaherty: 16 Carries, 79 YDS, 1 FUMB Rivera: 4 Carries, 14 YDS Hernandez: 1 Carry, 3 YDS; 1 REC, 9 YDS Westmore: 9 REC, 89 YDS Sprague: 6 REC, 78 YDS, 1 TD Strickland: 4 REC, 37 YDS Madrigal: 2 REC, 27 YDS Purcell: 8 REC, 79 YDS Moss: 1 REC, 9 YDS OFFENSIVE LINE Mulligan: 7 Popovic: 6 Franco: 1 Clinton: 0 Odell: 9 Patts: 7 Ponder: 7 Darby: 3 Tackles: 7 Guards: 8 Centers: 10 Overall Blocking Number: 8 DEFENSE Zuniga: 3 Tackles, 2 Sacks Swan: 2 Tackles, 1 FR Figueroa: 1 Tackle Grebrezghi: 3 Tackles, 1 Sack, 1 FF Britton: 2 Tackles Fox: 1 PD Pollack: 1 Tackle Warren: .5 Tackles Foster: 1 PD Acho: .5 Tackles Gordon: 4 Tackles Isbell: 2.5 Tackles Upchurch: 1.5 Tackles Thurman: 2 Tackles, 1 PD Wilson: 1 Tackle, 1 PD Nordstrom: 1 Tackle Young: 1 Tackle, 2 PD Carson: 2 Tackles Hertz: 1 Tackle, 1 PD SPECIAL TEAMS Cordova: 1/1 PAT, 32 YD FG, Missed 44 YD FG Campbell: 6 Punts, 229 YDS Crawford: 2 Touchbacks, 3 RET, 64 YDS Owens: 2 Fair Catch, 1 RET, 12 YDS Baker: 1 Blocked FG INJURIES Clinton (Toe), Major Injury, out 2-4 Weeks Wilson (Concussion), Major Injury, out 2 Weeks